


Slow Dance

by Paris2000



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Same Sex Smut, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paris2000/pseuds/Paris2000
Summary: Scott and Johnny share something unexpected after slow dancing.





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing that video of the guys slow dancing, I couldn't get the image out of head. So after much procrastinating I decided to write this. I have not written anything for a really long time. I have NEVER written RPF so I am a little unsure if it is any good. It is also the first time I have ever written smut for a same sex couple. 
> 
> CLEARLY THIS IS A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION and in NO way represents anything remotely true. That being said it was fun to write. (Thankyou MP for your encouragement.)

SLOW DANCE

The cabin was quiet. Everyone had gone to bed, but Scott couldn’t get to sleep, he tossed and turned until he realised it was futile. So he got up and wandered out to the living room. The fire was dying in the grate and he sat staring into it, trying to process what had transpired earlier in the night.

It started out as a bit of fun, a laugh, something to put on Instagram, but it turned into something so unexpected. Surprisingly he thought it would make him uncomfortable, but nothing could be further from the truth. All it served to do was leave him desperate and horny. That was the part that confused him the most. The fact it didn’t bother him at all. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have his mouth on Johnny’s.

Scott remembered laughing and joking with his friends, talking about how no-body slow danced anymore. He explained that It was all about hot and sweaty dancing, grinding it out on a dance floor with pulsing music. The romance of the slow dance gone, it was like it belonged to another era. Scott pulled Johnny up by the hand, to jokingly demonstrate the long lost art of the slow dance. Scott pulled him in close, bodies touching from chest to hips. Scott’s right hand taking Johnny’s right hand, his left hand wrapped around Johnny’s back, slowly sliding down to the small of his back, pulling him closer. Johnny’s left hand resting on Scott’s shoulder.

“I don’t know how to slow dance.” Johnny says coyly.

“Yes you do.” Scott replies encouragingly. “Just let it come to you.” He adds with a smile.

They hold each other and sway to the nonexistent music, as their friends laugh and film the exchange.

But something shifts in Scott, Johnny runs his left arm slowly from Scott’s shoulder and down to his bicep, it’s innocent enough, but it sends a shiver through him just the same. Johnny for his part is unaware of the effect he is having on Scott. After all Scott is very much heterosexual. The thought of Scott being turned on by him is not something that Johnny would ever consider. He continues to move his hand slowly along the same path shoulder to bicep and back again using feather light touches with his fingertips. He is totally unaware of the blood rushing to Scott’s every growing erection.

His right hand is laced with Scott’s and Johnny brings their joined hands and puts them on his chest. It makes Scott’s breath hitch as he can feel the hardness of Johnny’s chest. It’s an unfamiliar feeling yet desirable just the same.

Johnny is the taller of the two; he leans down slightly to speak his breath hitting Scott’s neck. It’s warm and smells faintly of red wine.

“I could get used to this slow dancing thing. It’s nice.” Johnny says with a smile.

It makes Scott shudder and he can feel himself harden more. This is all new, Scott is feeling lightheaded and it can’t be blamed entirely on the wine. Thoughts of what Johnny’s mouth could do to him, was not helping curb his semi hard cock.

Scott just murmurs an inaudible response, too caught up in how good it feels to be in the moment to say anything remotely interesting or witty in reply.

Scott was certain Johnny could feel his semi erect cock against his leg and desperately needed to escape the room. Johnny moved his arm back up to his neck and caressed it softly, twisting the ends of Scott’s hair between his thumb and Index finger.

“Thanks for the dance Scotty.” Johnny whispered against his ear, before breaking the embrace.

Scott managed to pull himself together and think of some random Math problem to make his erection disappear.

“Anytime. Anyone for a refill?” He asked picking his wine glass up and draining the remains of the wine, before heading into the kitchen to refill his glass.

Scott shook himself out of his memories of earlier. It was fuelling his desire not diminishing it.

Scott wanted to go to Johnny's room, but that might be presumptive. Just because Scott felt the attraction didn’t necessarily mean it was reciprocated. He contemplated what to do and another half an hour ticked by. He was just considering going to bed again, when he heard footsteps.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Johnny asked.

“Oh um can’t sleep.” Scott replied avoiding eye contact.

“You okay?” Johnny asked, sitting down on the coffee table so he was in direct eye line with Scott.

“Yeah, of course.”

“You sure?” Johnny asked putting his hand softly on Scott’s knee.

Scott glanced down at the hand resting on his knee and sighed. “I’m straight. I haven’t, I mean, I just..” Scott stopped talking as Johnny started to laugh, holding his hand up. Scott looked at Johnny a little embarrassed.

“I know! Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh; it’s just not a big deal. Honestly, this doesn’t have to be weird.” Johnny said, taking Scott’s hand in his.

“I’m just a bit confused, I want to...”

“You want to what?” Johnny said leaning in a little closer.

Scott looked up into the other mans eyes and could see how dark they had become. They both kept their eyes locked on each other. Johnny leant in closer, his mouth almost touching Scott’s ear. Scott could feel his warm breath and it made him moan involuntarily. Johnny smiled.

“I’m yours if you want me, but you have to make the next move.” He whispered huskily before pulling back and resting on the coffee table.

It took Scott all of about two seconds to fall to his knees on the living room floor, reaching up to put his hands on Johnny’s face and kiss him.   Scott slanted his lips and teased Johnny’s bottom lip, biting and sucking gently. Johnny’s mouth opened wider and Scott’s tongue began exploring. Kissing another man felt different, not bad just different.

Scott’s hand moved from Johnny’s face and lifted the hem of his T-shirt. Touching another man’s abs felt strangely arousing. They moved back onto the couch without breaking their kiss. Scott was lying on top of him, moving his hand down the side of Johnny’s body, down over his hip, across to the inside of his thigh. He hesitated briefly before moving his hand over and cupping his hardness. Johnny moaned as Scott began tugging his sweat pants down, happy to find no underwear underneath. Scott sat back and watched as he pumped another man’s’ cock. He looked up, just in time to see Johnny’s lust filled eyes flutter close. Scott picked up the pace and began to pull on him hard with his right hand, while his left hand gently traced patterns on his lower abdomen.

“Fuck...slow.” Johnny husked out. “I’ll come too quick.” He muttered.

Scott was now feeling confident and really enjoying himself, as he slowed his hand movements to long slow, luxurious strokes. Johnny reached down and put his hand over Scott’s to correct him just a little. “Like that, yes, fuck yes.”

Scott continued his ministrations and began kissing up Johnny’s body, biting his nipple and blowing air on it to sooth.   He kissed up his neck and whispered in his ear “Feel good?” as he ran his thumb and index finger over the head of his cock spreading his pre-come down the shaft.

“Mmm, so good.”

“Do you want to come for me?”

Johnny sat up slightly, and smirked before saying “Oh very much, but first I want to blow you.”

Scott swallowed and moved off Johnny and moved to the other end of the couch, propping himself up with his back to the arm rest, his legs stretched out in front of him running his foot up Johnny’s erection.

Johnny crawled over Scott and kissed him with a wet, open mouth, his tongue fucking into Scott’s mouth like his life depended on it. He reached down and began rubbing Scott through his boxers. Scott let out a sigh at finally being touched.

“You feel good, I felt you earlier tonight too.” Johnny said smirking. He moved to his right taking Scott’s earlobe in between his teeth and biting it slightly, before licking it to sooth.

“Now I get to touch. Do you want my mouth on your cock?” He whispered, throatily.

“God Yes.” Scott managed to breathe out.

“Good.” Johnny smirked as he kissed, sucked and licked his way down to settle between Scott’s legs. He pushed Scott’s boxer’s down and touched gently and softly, he lowered his mouth and licked the head while his right hand slowly moved up and down the shaft, He began to use his mouth along with his tongue, eliciting a moan from Scott. Johnny began to work him further into his mouth, until he was all the way in. Scott opened his eyes, and the sight of Johnny’s head bobbing up and down with his mouth full was more erotic than just about anything he had ever seen.

What seemed like the most pleasure he had had in a long time, Scott could feel the first stirrings low in his stomach, he was desperate for a release, Johnny sensed he was getting close and reached down to cup his balls and massage them. He didn’t let up, and Scott felt his orgasm approaching rapidly.

“Oh Fuck; I’m... so... close...FUCK!” Scott let out a sound he didn’t know he could make as he came hard, in his friends, warm, wet, mouth.

Once he was done, Johnny, released him and crawled up his body, to kiss his mouth. Scott could taste himself and it made him groan, as Johnny once again began to explore into his mouth with his tongue, biting and teasing as he went.

Scott reached down and began to pull and rub Johnny. Johnny moaned into Scott’s mouth, the sound echoing in Scott’s body, making him instantly hard again. They moved position, Scott, now, on his knees, kissing and licking patterns on Johnny’s stomach and pumping him, just as Johnny had shown him earlier. Scott wanted to please; he liked to be the best at whatever it was he did. This included, making his friend feel as good as he had made him feel minutes earlier.

“Feels so good.” Johnny whispered as he pulled Scott’s hair.

Scott hummed and moved his mouth lower, he licked the inside of Johnny’s thighs, still pumping him a little faster now, Just as Scott could feel Johnny’s muscles in his stomach begin to clench he swallowed him. A few hard sucks and a swirl of his tongue over the head and Johnny let out a low groan.

“Yes...oh fuck...” He muttered as he came in a burst. Scott swallowed what he thought he never would, but like everything about this experience it was pleasurable. He moved back up to straddle Johnny and kissed him hotly, fucking his mouth with his tongue as Johnny had down to him earlier.

A few moments later, their breathing began to return to normal, their arms tangled, rubbing up and down each other’s backs, slowing their kisses to more deliberate and soft.

Scott moved off Johnny’s lap and pulled Johnny’s head down to rest on his chest.

“You Okay? Johnny asked.

“More than okay.” Scott replied lifting his hand and kissing it.

“Good. I don’t want this to get weird. We are friends; I don’t want that to change.”

“It won’t, promise. I’m good.”

They sit together in silence for a few more moments, holding each other, chest to chest.

“Do you want to come to bed with me?” Scott whispers into Johnny’s ear.

“Yes.” He simply replied.

Everything would go back to normal tomorrow, but for right now, they wanted a little more of what they just shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you feel so inclined to leave a comment I would appreciate it!


End file.
